


Blissful Sins

by Lightbluesuperstar



Series: The Blissful Sins [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Clones, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Pet Play, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Swimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightbluesuperstar/pseuds/Lightbluesuperstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of One-shot that are based off a yaoi manga I read. First bleach fic enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Master and dog

**Author's Note:**

> First bleach fanfic enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> University student, Ichigo Kurosaki, is an earnest guy with slight masochistic tendencies. Ichigo happens to be totally in love with the cold, glasses wearing Kuchiki-sensei. Ever since he first spotted Kuchiki-sensei, he confessed his feelings time and time again; only to have the anti-social Kuchiki-sensei refuse every time. "That's it! If I'm not human, he'll fall in love with me!" Sensei then orders the dog cosplaying Ichigo to do what?

Blissful Sin

Master and Dog.

The department of Maths research.

"Kuchiki-Sensei...I like you! P-pease go out with me!" Ichigo shouts in front of the man's desk.

"I refuse." Said byakuya, pushing his glasses up and going back to marking a paper.

"You're a persistent bastard, aren't you?" He asks eyes never leaving the paper.

Kurosaki Ichigo. 20 years old. His desperate confession was refused today....For the 31st time.

"B-but I'll say it until you come around."

"Impossible. I have absolutely no interest in other people in the first place." He says as he get's out of his chair and walks towards Ichigo, ponytail swaying.

" I particularly hate annoying people like you." He growl, shooting Ichigo a death glare.

Ichigo jumps back in shock. "But...I..."

"Just get out!" He shouts kicking Ichigo out the door into the hallway.

Later that day.

Ichigo P.O.V

"If you divided pie..." Byakuya's pink lips moved as he rambled on.

'Ah...his voice.' I think as I stare at him.

Half a year ago in university, I fell in love at first sight. It's been like a broken record since that.

"I like you!"

"Shut up."

"Please date me!"

"No way!"

"I lov-" WHACK!

Even though he's as cold as a cyborg. I really want to know more about him.

"But I don't know anything yet..." I think, my cheeks a slightly red as I stare at Kuchiki-sensei.

Byakuya shoots Ichigo a death glare from across the classroom.

"He looked at me." I think as he whirls back around to face the black-board.

When his pretty eyes glare at me, he looks so cool...But I want to see his smile too. Ichigo puts his head on the desk to hide his blush.

And when he kisses me...

What would he look like what we're having sex? "Kurosaki...." Byakuya whispers seductively in the daydream.

If only he liked people. I sigh almost giving up.

"No way! It isn't that cute!" Whispers a girl to my right. "He is! That's my dog!" The with black hair whispers back.

"Oh-I'd rather marry this guy then a human."

"Heh? You're being silly!" Giggled the girl. That's it!

The next day

Ichigo walks into Byakuya's rooms while he's at his desk. "....What kind of mimicry is this?" He asks eyebrow raised.

Ichigo's orange dog ears perked up, his orange tail swaying side to side.

"If you don't like people, you'Il like me if I'm not human, right?" He says as a blush appears on his face.

"Master! I am your dog woof woof!"

"......." Byakuya sat in absolute silence.

"...or...not." Ichigo murmurs head bowed.

"Kurosaki...Shake." Hw ordered, I got on my knees and gave Kuchiki-sensei my hand.

"The other one." I simply do the same action with my left hand.

"Very good." He praises, patting my head tenderly.

W-wha this is actually going to work? "sen-" I was cut off by Kuchiki-sensei. "What's next?...That's right take off all your clothes and get on all fours."

Sensei rubs my cheek lightly looking me in the eye.

"Nani!?"

"What's wrong? Dogs don't need clothes right?" His arm hold in disappointment as he stared down ast me.

"T-true...but-" I clutch the floor in an attempt to stop my hands shaking.

"Aren't you going to listen to what your master say?" He turns his head up in disgust. "Are you a bad dog."

I look up in shock, never had Kuchiki worn an expression quiet like this on.

Kuchiki-sensei? what happened all of a sudden!? I end up doing what he said.

"Umm...."

"I didn't know dogs spoke with words?" He mocks, staring down at me in amusement.

"...Woof." I bark meekly, my cheeks a dark red.

"Heh." H-he actually laughed...but it's somehow scary.

"Hey dog...will you service your master?" He asks pull my leash so my face rubbed against the bulge in his pants.

Eh!? Why is he so hard!?

"Don't use your hands." I don't know why...but I do what I'm told. I pull his zipper and boxers down with my mouth until his member sprang out.

I take the tip of his member into my mouth.

"Whoa." Sensei groaned push my head further down his shaft, causing me to choke.  
Ugh...this is hard.

"That's good. Take it all the way." His hand on my head, moving in up and down.

"Mm! Ngh." I moan the tip hitting the back of my throat. I continue to slurp and suck sensei cock.

"Ah, but I'm kinda....shit..." I think as my cock twitch's and throbs.

"You're feeling it? What a disgraceful dog." He mocks as he rubs his shoe over the tip of my dick.

"Hya...Unh!" I moan as he thrusts into my mouth.

With a groan, his hot seed fills my mouth. "Swallow it." He demands, as I swallow all of it.

"We'd better train the backside as well..." He says as he bends me over the desk, spreading my ass cheeks.

I feel his wet tounge run over my hole again and again.

Then he plunges his tongue inside of me followed by a finger. I could feel the hot appendage wriggle inside.

"No...way..." I shudder as his finger reaches deep inside me.

"Hmm...is this your first time here?" He asks as the obscene sounds of another finger slipping instead, fills my ears.

"T-That-" I stutter, my hips starting to shake.

"Don't speak." He growls shoving his fingers deeper inside. "Whoa!" I moan as I dig my nails into the desk.

Of course it is! This is the first time I've wanted a man!

I feel a blunt pressure at my entrance. "I'm pushing it in." Sensei then thrust all the way inside.

"Uh!" I grunt as pain makes it's self known through out my backside.

"It's tight." Sensei groans as I wiggle my hips to escape the pain. It really hurts!

"Huff...Ooh...Haa!" My face twists in pain.

"You...how much of an idiot are you?" I feel sensei rest his head on my back. "Why would you let me go this far, and not resist."

This kind of thing...It's really embarrassing and it hurts, but more than that..

"Sensei...because becoming one with Sensei makes me happy..." I sob out as tears run down my face.

I look back in shook as Kuchiki-sensei hugs out of the blue.

"I messed up-I was just planning to take a little, then send you away. You're just too different from other people." He mutters.

Kuchiki-sensei grabs my hand and flips me over to face him.

"...I'm losing it." He whispers before placing a rough yet passionate kiss on my lips. "Mmm!" I moan as his tongue slips inside.

Sensei starts thrusting in and out, causing waves of pleasure wash over me.

Kuchiki-sensei's face was as red as mine as his thrusts become faster. The once neat hair now a complete mess. I loved it.

Wow...this the first time I've see sensei with this type of expression.

"Haa...haa...Kurosaki." He groans out.

"Ah! Ah! I..." I moan as he hits my sweet spot. "...Does it still hurt?" He asks, his voice rugged and deep.

"N-no feels too good! I'm cuming..." I whimper as my member starts to twitch.

"Haa...I-I am too." He groans, as his thrusts become clumsy, he stills filling me with his seed.

"Ah! Aah! Sensei!" I moan as I cum over my stomach and chest.

We come down from are orgasm-high but one question still remains.

"Hey...can I come here again." I ask shyly as I hold onto sensei suit jacket. "Oh...please do come here as my dog from now on." He say with such a happy smile.

Dog?! "...Uh." You say it with such a nice smiling face.

W-well, I guess it's okay as long as we're happy.


	2. Spoiled Guinea Pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ichigo's beloved Senpai comes to freeload at his house, how long can Ichigo hold out? When Ichigo comes home to senpai in a bunny suit, he nearly loses it...but what about the next morning...Senpai has fur!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for the late update! I just had so much work to do and my laptop just finished getting fixed. Again sooo sorry! :'(

Blissful sin

Spoiled Guinea Pig

Ichigo's P.O.V

When I returned home that day.

"Tadaima!" I say as I open the door.

"Okaeri~!" There was a bunny boy in my house.

Senpai sat in the room, his cream stockings run up his smooth legs, tight red corset wrapped around his beautiful chest. White fluffy bunny ears rest atop his, soft bouncy, blond hair.

I slam the door, trying to get the imagine of senpai out of my head.

I didn't just see that. The door rattles from the other side of the door.

The suddenly slams open hitting me in the face. "Hey, Kurosaki-san! What's the matter? Aren't you coming inside?"

Senpai struts out in his bunny suit with black stilettos'.

"Gyah! Senpai! Don't come out in clothes like that!" I groan, pushing senpai into the house. "Fine, fine." He moans.

His name is Kisuke Urahara. He's my freeloading senpai from the karate club.

"Oh, you mean this~I was thinking that I'd dress up for the school festival. Whaddya think?" He asks pulling on his red bowie.

"Looks like crap. Can you take it off?" I say turning away from senpai.

"Rukia! Dinner time!" I call as I open the lid of her cage. "Look~~It's Japanese parsley." I say waving it in front of the black and white guinea pig.

"My costume was specially ordered." Senpai moans, trying to change my opinion.

"Oh, is it good? Eat as much as you like." I say completely ignoring senpai. "The silence treatment!" He gasp's.

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower." I say as I get up and start to leave. "Hey." I continue to the shower.

That was close... "Haa..." I moan as I stroke my rock hard member.

He can't...find out about this. Despite this my strokes' become faster. To get an erection from seeing senpai in a bunny suit...crap! My cock twitch's as my pace becomes uneven.

One month earlier.

"Please Kurosaki-san! I'm so poor right now and have nowhere to live! Please let me stay with you for a bit!" Kisuke pleads, bowing deeply.

"I was also dumped by my girlfriend!" He weeps. "Eh!?" I reply.

"Well, I guess it's okay...you're always helped me out." I say, blushing rubbing the back of my neck. "Honto ni?! Yokatta!" He thanks, sighing in relief.

Present day.

I was planning to say no..."Haa...haa.." I moans almost at tipping point. Because..."Gah...uh!" My pace becomes even more faster.

I really like senpai! I'm always so happy when we're together.

But the guy is to defenceless. I imagine senpai in the bunny suit, but only this time his expression is that of pleasure.

It looked really good...."Ugh...senpai!" I groan as I cum in my hand and the shower floor.

"So~Rukia~why is that guy always so hard on me, huh?" He asked the guinea pig. "Pu Pu?(Dinner?)" replied the guinea pig.

"You're too good!" Kisuke say kissing Rukia.

"I want to be a guinea pig too!" He coos. "Stop saying stupid things and get to bed!" I complained, climbing into the top bunk.

"Fine, fine. Jeez~good night, Rukia! Sorry." He says pulling a sad face. "Squeak!(it's okay)" Rukia squeaked.

"I'm turning off the light." I sigh.

Click!

"Hey, wait a sec...jerk!" He whines flopping down on his futon.

The next morning.

Beep beep beep beep bee.... I woke up and turned off the alarm. "Senpai! It's morning! Yaaawn..." I yawn as I climb out of bed.

"Hey! You have a lecture first thing, right!" I shout as I yank the covers off him.

"Wha...what the...?" I mumble in confusion as I look down at Senpai. Animal ears?! "Ugh...what is it?" He say tiredly.

And fur?! How beastly!

"Senpai that..." I say pointing at the sudden cheats hair. "Huh? This shirt has fur on it?" He asks, seeming more confused then me.

"What?! These ears are coming out my head?!"

"Tsk! You're kidding me, right? Don't play jokes so early in the morning!" I shout as I jump on senpai, pulling at the ears and fur.

"Ow ow ow! I told you I'm not joking!"

What? It won't come off...

"I told you...It's real!" He shouts before landing an almighty punch on my right cheek.

"I guess, first of all we should take the day off from classes." I murmur, rubbing my reddened cheek.

"Yes."

"Now, what could've happened?" I ask as I rub my chin, deep in thought.

That is until Rukia started squeaking.

"Squeak!(Food!) squeak!(Food!)" I look over to the alarm clock. "Ah, it's time to feed Rukia." I say as I make my way to the kitchen.

"Sorry I forgot!" I say as I come back with the food, to see senpai on all fours next to Rukia waiting for food.

"Senpai, you like cabbage?" I ask feeding Rukia.

"Nope! I love meat!" I says, biting into the cabbage leaf. "But, today I kinda feel like eating veggie's."

"...Pi-po-pi-po-pi-po-pi!" Roared the ambulance from outside side.

Rukia jumped out of my arms and into the futon, while senpai jumped into my arms.

"Senpai?" I ask confused, I blush as he pushes his face into the crook of my neck.

"Loud sounds are scary!" He cry's

Eh?

He's even changed on the inside!

Loud sounds= bad for small animals= Guinea pigs.

"Kurosaki-san" He sobs, looking up at me, tears running down his red cheeks.

What should I do?

"Senpai, it's ok now." I whisper softly, petting his head slowly.

If he this close...

"Hey...look senpai." I tilt his head up to towards me.

Three person P.O.V

Ichigo placed a soft kiss on Kisuke's lips. "W-wait...what the?!" Kisuke's says pulling away abruptly.

Ichigo kisses Kisuke hard and forces his tongue into his mouth. Their tounge battle for dominance, but Ichigo wins.

Ichigo pulls away. "I'm sorry. It's because you're so cute." He mumbles hiding his face in Kisuke's shoulder.

"W-wha?" Kisuke stutters, face a dark shade of Red.

"I can't hold out!" Ichigo shouts, pining Kisuke to the bed. "Hold on wha.." He was cut off by Ichigo placing him on all-fours.

"Whoa!" Kisuke screams as Ichigo pulls both his pants and boxers down.

Ichigo couldn't stop now.

The sound of a zipper being pulled down filled Kisuke ears. "H-hey!" He shouts, fearing the worst.

"It's ok, don't be scared." Ichigo whispers as he slides his hard member in-between Kisuke's thighs.

"I just want to rub it between your legs." He says pull Kisuke up so Kisuke back is to his chest.

"Ah...quit it!" Kisuke moans out as Ichigo begins to thrust in and out at a fast pace.

"Kurosaki-san!" He whimpers as Ichigo strokes' his hard member and pinches his erect nub.

Ichigo's thrusts began to lose rhythm as he as on the verge of cuming.

"Ah...senpai." He panted heavily as he came over Kisuke backside. Ichigo collapsed forward, make him and Kisuke fall back on the futon.

"Haa...haa...I like you senpai." Ichigo pants softly into his ear.

"I really like you." Kisuke turns his head to face him. "I've liked you since I first joined karate club."

Ichigo opened his mouth to continue but Kisuke elbowed his chin.

"You asshole!" Kisuke growls the hair on his chest standing on ends.

"Gomen." Ichigo whispers, head bowed.

It's over. Kisuke would hate him forever.

"Jerk! You're always so cold...I always thought you hated me!"

Ichigo sat speechless confused on what to do.

"Don't look at me like that,baka!"

"I'm lucky with women and have tons of friends...so why do you think I'm always staying at your house?"

Ichigo slowly very slowly made his way closer to Kisuke, unable to believe his ears.

"You always avoided me so I become interested." Ichigo began to blush when he realised what Kisuke was trying to say.

"I thought that if I could get you to notice me,you're feelings might have changed."

"so...if you like me, please tell me sooner." Kisuke looked down as a blush started to spread across his cheeks.

"After all I wore that 'kind' of outfit..." He murmured his blush deeping.

'He did that for me.' Ichigo thought to himself as a smile spread across his face.

"Actually, it looked really good." Ichigo leaned in and softly kissed Kisuke on the cheek.

"But this look is much cuter."

"Baka." Kisuke kissed Ichigo, it was slow yet passionate.

Ichigo pinned Kisuke to the bed, stripping off Kisuke's shirt.

"H-hey! Am I really going to be the bottom?" Kisuke asks. "It's because guinea pigs need to be loved." Ichigo starts to kiss down his chest.

"What's this senpai?" He asks, running his finger down Kisuke's hard member.

"Did you react to my thrusts from earlier?" He asks blowing cold air over the head causing it to twitch.

Ichigo sucks in three of his fingers before bringing them down to Kisuke's hole.

"If I rub this, it feels good right?" He asks circling Kisuke's hole with his wet finger. "Ah! Don't p-poke that!" He moans.

"I get it. You want me to hurry up and plunge inside you." He mocks, pushing his middle finger inside of the tight entrance.

Ichigo begins to bob his up and down on Kisuke's member, slurping sounds filling the room as he thrusts another finger inside.

Ichigo removed his fingers and pressed the tip of his cock head against Kisuke's hole.

"Please relax." He whispers, nibbling on Kisuke's ear.

"Argh!" He groaned as Ichigo thrust all the inside him. Ichigo began thrusting inside of him hitting his G-spot.

"Ah! Ah! Hya!" Kisuke moaned his member leaking precum.

"Ku...kurosa...ah!" He moans as Ichigo stroke's his dick. "Ah! Ahh!" Ichigo's thrust become faster.

Ichigo would have never thought that this day would come.

It was like a dream!

Kisuke wraps his arms around Ichigo's neck, bringing him down into passionate kiss. "Mmmph!" They groan as Ichigo cums inside and Kisuke on their stomachs.

The next day.

Ichigo stirs in bed as his eyes flutter open. "Ah. No more animal ears...I guess it was just a dream." He mumbles to himself.

"Mm..." Kisuke groans, opening his eyes.

"Baka. If it was a dream, why would we be both laying here naked?" He says pulling Ichigo into a hug.

"I-it wasn't a dream!" He shouts wrapping his arms around Kisuke's waist.

"Maybe Rukia used magic to change me!" Kisuke jokes.

"No way!"

An awkward silence filled the room.

"No way...right?" Ichigo says nervously.

Rukia's P.O.V

I'm so glad they got together. I snuggle up in Ichigo's discarded shirt and fall into a cabbage filled dream.

Translations:

Tadaima= I'm home

Okaeri= Welcome home

Honto ni= really

Yokatta= Thank goodness

Baka= idiot or stupid

Gomen= I'm sorry or sorry


End file.
